March 31
1920 Syracuse Herald- Schwarzer And Murphy Barred From City Basketball Series Schwarzer Is Barred From City Series; Player Will Not Be Eligible As Member Of Y.M.H.A. Five; No “Ringers” To Play; Murphy Of Rochester Not Permitted In All-Syracuse Lineup Joe Schwarzer appears to be barred from playing in the All-Syracuse-Y.M.H.A. basketball series for the city championship. Arrangements for the series have just been completed between Manager Wilbur Crisp of the All-Syracusans and Henry Frank of the Y.M.H.A. and the first game will take place next Wednesday evening in the Armory. The agreement, according to Crisp’s announcement, calls for the teams to take the floor with the same lineups as were used in games played previous to March 25. This forces the Y.M.H.A. team to use only players who were eligible in the city elimination tourney and bars Schwarzer. It also prevents All-Syracuse from using Johnny Murphy, the crack Rochester guard. The Y.M.H.A. team had originally planned to use Schwarzer in the series. Rumors as to proposed moves on the part of the rival managers have been flying fast and furious during the last few days. It was claimed that Martin was likely to play with the Y.M.H.A. instead of All-Syracuse and that Barsha was liable to be seen in an All-Syracuse uniform rather than a Y.M.H.A. suit. Weltman, Eskin, Alexander, Trupin, Serlin and Barsha will likely be the players from whom the Y.M.H.A. will select their quintet. The All-Syracusans will use the old lineup consisting of Crisp and Rafter as forwards, Tormey at center, Martin and Casey guards. All-Syracuse will play Ortner’s Collegian Five here on Saturday night. On Friday night the team will go to Watertown to meet Ogdensburg in the third and deciding game of the season series. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Syracuse And Fort Wayne Open Playoffs Home Court Advantage With Nats; Clash Here Again On Saturday Syracuse Nationals, in the “world series” of professional for the third time, open the final round of playoffs tonight against the Fort Wayne Pistons at the War Memorial. The Pistons traveling by sleeper, were late arriving here today. They did not get in until 8 a.m. and Eckman said his players were “very tired from a ling, bumpy ride.” The home court advantage in the best four-of-seven game series favors the Nats, since a second game is carded here Saturday afternoon. Near capacity gatherings are expected at both battles. Then action switches to Indianapolis for three games, with sixth and seventh games back in Syracuse. Fort Wayne’s auditorium is occupied by the American Bowling Congress. An Eastern team has not won the playoff championship since Minneapolis, Fort Wayne and Rochester joined the loop back in 1948. Syracuse became a league member in 1949. It marks the city’s third attempt to win the crown. Minneapolis ousted the Nats in the 1949-50 final, 4-2, winning the first game here, and repeated last year in a hectic seven-game series. Coach Charlie Eckman is confident Fort Wayne will “go all the way,” while Nat mentor Al Cervi believes his squad can handle the Zollners “if we don’t get careless.” Nat captain Paul Seymour brushed aside talk of overconfidence by saying: “The people in this town deserve a championship. We missed twice before and can’t afford to again.” Cervi feels the key to this series revolves a great deal around the play of the big men. He said: “Larry Foust, George Yardley, Mel Hutchins, Don Meineke and Dick Rosenthal give Fort Wayne great rebounding strength but our fellows should be able to handle them if they don’t get caught in some bad switches. Naturally, a fast break is out best plan of attack.” Cervi will start the same combination that opened games against Boston. It will send John Kerr, Red Rocha, Dolph Schayes, Paul Seymour and George King into action. Earl Lloyd will see early service and the coach plans to use Bill Kenville and Jim Tucker more than he did against the Celts. Eckman is expected to start Foust, Hutchins, Yardley, Andy Phillip and either Max Zaslofsky or Frank Brian. He experimented by assigning Phillip to guard Schayes in the last fray here and the move was so successful he may repeat the dose. Fort Wayne, beaten in seven of nine starts against the Nats this year, downed Minneapolis, 3-1, to gain the finals. A comparatively low scoring series is a prospect since the rival clubs have posted the best defensive records in the loop this year. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 31 Category:Alexander Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Eskin Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Murphy Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Serlin Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Tucker Category:Weltman Category:Yardley